God
God, more generally addresed as Father, is the father of angels and humans alike. He is known for creating heaven, the universe, and everything that resides in it and claiming benevolent dominion over it. Early Life God existed for eternity, before the existence of angels or men. He is ageless and uncreated, having always existed. He created the angels to ease his loneliness and orchistrated to create the earth and man. Creation Possibly out of loneliness, God created the ethereal realm of heaven to call his home and kingdom. After this, he created the earth; a paradise. He created man and woman, human and angel, both in his likeness and in his character, perfect and flawed harmoniously, but also different. He made the angels immortal, winged, celestial, and strong, while he made the humans mortal, legged, mundane, and weak. He created only five of the supreme breed of angels; Lucifer, Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel and Michael, the archangels. He formed the lesser breeds of angels; the powers and the lower angels. He chose the mighty angels to reside with him in heaven as his messengers and enforcers, while he chose man to reside in paradise on earth as his favored creation and children. The Flood Once humans started to populate the Earth, they grew sinful, and began to worship the angels instead of God. Because of this, God ordered Michael, and presumably other angels, to wipe out mankind. A man named Noah built a bunker to shield him and other humans from the angels. Noah and a few other humans survived the attack from God, and began to repopulate the Earth. Departure Many decades later, God lost faith in humanity once more. Because of this, he left Heaven, and disappeared. Due to his leaving, all of his angels were cast out of Heaven, and it's doors remained locked. Some of the angels, led by Gabriel, blamed the humans for God's departure, and tried to exterminate them from Earth. Michael on the other hand, sided with the humans, and protected them from Gabriel and his army. PersonalityCategory:Spirit God loves humanity more than the angels. Gabriel described humans as God's "pride and joy." But humanity's choice to turn away from him, as well as the course of human history, have made him lose faith in humanity and abandon Heaven, casting all angels to Earth and closing the gates of Heaven as he departed. Gabriel stated that God was so disgusted at what humanity had become that he "couldn't stand the sight of them," but that he didn't have the heart to kill them himself. Early in his time as Creator, he would send Michael, his most glorified archangel, to exact his wrath upon humans who had turned their back on him and begun to worship angels. However, as Michael later realized, God's commands are not always straightforward. Sometimes they are a test to strengthen the character of his creations, angel and man alike. It is not specified whether or not there are other gods in a potential pantheon. Powers & Abilities God is the limitless, all loving supreme creator of all life in heaven and on earth. He was worshiped by both ancient and modern humans as a supreme being in monotheism and polytheism. *'Immortality' - He is an ever-existing being. * Creation - He can create any form of life from nothing. Heaven, Earth, and the souls of angel and men are all his creations. In addition to life, he created the elements. He created man and woman, human and angel. He made them both in his ‘likeness', similar but different; one mortal, the other immortal, one legged, the other winged, one mundane, the other celestial, one weak, the other strong. He chose the angels as his attendants to bring his word to humanity and enforce his law, and he chose the humans as his favored creation and children to be adored, protected, and pampered above all else. He also birthed the beasts of the Earth. * Heightened Senses - God possesess the same celestially aware senses as his angels. * Celestial Perspective - God is not bound by the five bodily senses and is cosmically aware of all beings both on earth and in the heavens. Category:Deity Category:Characters Category:Male